Why We Run
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Mikayla, Lily, and Miley are best friends. They are all dealing with their one problems including abuse and people they seem to keep losing. So, when Miley finds out the shocking truth about herself, she comes up with one solution: Running.
1. A Story

**Summary: Mikayla, Lily, and Miley are best friends. They are all dealing with their one problems including abuse and people they seem to keep losing. So, when Miley finds out the shocking truth about herself, she comes up with one solution: Running. **

**A story**

Lucy looked at her friends.

"You never heard the story? Seriously?"

"Nope, never." said Marie.

Bane said "Nu uh."

Lola smacked her twin brother. He could be seriously rude in her opinion. He gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Come on Lucy, it's your duty as being the oldest of us to tell us." Lola was just as curious as the rest of them.

Finally after several attempts at flattery and bribery, she gave in, only because Bane (her cousin) threatened to flirt with her.

She caved almost immediately after that.

"To save the world of a complete scaring of life, okay. It all started with a fire…"

**Kind of the prologue of the story. You'll get who they are at the end of the story. **


	2. A Fire

Fire

**Fire**

Fire.

That's what Miley remembered first when she thought about her dad.

Robby Ray Stewart was Miley's entire world. So when he died, her hope died.

When Miley was fourteen her dad started dating Candi.

She and Jackson never liked her, but their dad was happy, so they kept their mouths shut.

Her dad had married Candice when she was fifteen.

Her son Rick became their stepbrother. He was Jackson's age.

They kept their mouths shut.

They'd been married six months. Her dad was talking about how things weren't working out with Candi and their divorce. If her dad had crashed a few days later maybe Miley's story would've been different.

But it wasn't.

Miley felt the heat as the car burst in flames. Then she blacked out.

_Miley woke up in a strange room._

_Everything was white._

"_Where's dad?" asked Miley._

"_Miley, I'm so sorry…" Jackson said._

Her life was never the same.

At the funeral she cried.

Jackson hadn't been in that car.

He hadn't seen him die.

But, she still had someone.

Then they took him too. Just two months later.

"_Jackson Stewart for the murder Bobby Lewis, you are sentenced to three years for self defense."_

Candi's boyfriend.

Rick killed him.

Candi got everything of his. And Jackson pleaded self defense. It was their word against his.

Our last visit was short.

"_You know, Miley three years from now, we should go to Florida. Get as far away as from Candi and Rick as possible and still get a beach."_

"_Promise?" asked Miley through the tears._

"_Promise. Just get through the next three years okay?" _

_She nodded as they took him away._

As soon as Jackson was gone…Rick hurt her bad.

_Candi yelled at Rick._

"_Keep her quiet!"_

"_With pleasure."_

_Rick smiled. And it put fear in Miley's very soul._

_Candi left and Rick pinned her to the wall._

_Miley kept yelling 'No over' and over._

_No one heard her._

Miley shuddered at the memory.

_Miley cried next to Rick. He put his clothes on and left. _

_She curled up in to a ball and cried._

"_It wasn't my fault…It wasn't my fault…" she repeated it over and over again all night._

So why did she feel so dirty?


	3. A Brother

A Brother

**A Brother**

A Brother.

That's what Mikayla wanted back. Her brother. Her twin brother.

Michael Jones, her brother, had been her best friend since the crib. So was Jake (or Leslie as she only knew his real name) Ryan.

They were the school outcasts. They went to a rough school and as they didn't steal, were in a gang, or pretty much anything else that fell under the category of rough.

"_You know sis, you rock. You're gonna make some guy seriously happy some day."_

"_Of course I am. As long as we get out of this house I'd marry Freddy Crouger."_

"_Hey, Jake said he'd be willing enough to do so. He is still dealing with what happened to his sister."_

"_I know. He really misses her…"_

But, that's another story from another time.

_Mikayla and Michael were talking on the front steps of the school._

"_Are you gonna ask Jake out? You know to the dance?" Everyone knew Michael approved of Jake to be Mikayla's boyfriend._

"_He's my best friend Mikey. It would be like asking you out."_

"_Not true. I'm a way better dancer." _

"_No he's…"_

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_I was pushed to the ground by my brother.  
_

_I heard a shot ring._

_I saw my brother fall/_

_Then everything went black._

She got hurt more often after that.

_Her mother screamed at her._

"_YOU LAZY FREELOADER! YOU SHOULD'VE ENDED UP LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"_

_She slapped her as her dad helped._

_Michael used to be there to share the pain._

_Not anymore._

Jake was her hero. He dealt with a drunken father, so he knew what she was going through. And he still helped her through it all.

_Mikayla cried in the corner of the bathroom curled up._

_Her whole body ached with bruises. Her lip was swollen and cut._

_And she was living her worst fear._

She was alone.

**Pics on my profile!Please review!PM me with any ideas you want me to use or anything you want to see in my story.**


	4. A Friend

A friend

**A friend.**

That's where Lily's story started. With her best friend Sarah.

She, Oliver, and Sarah went to the same school, so they were really close.

"_Sarah, hurry up. Can't keep Oliver waiting."_

"_Why not?" asked Sarah. _

"_Because you loooove him." She said stretching out the word love._

"_I do not." said Sarah. She was blushing._

"_Yeah, you do."_

"_Okay, maybe a little, but he sees me as a friend."_

"_Okay, let's catch up to him." _

They did go out eventually. Two years actually. Then Lily turned fifteen. And things went downhill.

"_Lily I'm gonna die."_

"_What?! Sarah."_

"_I have a tumor. It's too far gone. I have a month, maybe two." _

"_Lily, I'm so scared."_

_Lily hugged her and they cried together. _

Then….

"_Lily, how couldn't you tell me?!" yelled Oliver. The patients at the hospital were staring._

"_She didn't want you to know Oliver. Their was nothing you or anyone else could do." _

_She went in to see Sarah._

"_Sarah…"_

"_I'm gonna die Lily. I'm gonna die soon."_

"_I know." Lily broke down in tears._

Oliver saw her. Then two hours later…

"_I'm sorry. You're friend Sarah has moved on."_

_Lily and Oliver cried together._

He parents were as drunk as ever. It was as if the world moved on without her.

Lily dealt with her parents' blows.

"_You idiot!" Her mom slapped her. Her dad wasn't home, so at least that meant one less drunken person to deal with._

But, what really scared Lily was that she couldn't forget the words that haunted her every night.

"_I'm gonna die Lily."_

"_I'm gonna die Lily."_

"_I'm gonna die soon." _

**Please review.The action starts next chapter. **


	5. New Friends,New Problem

New Friends, New Problem

**New Friends, New Problem**

After Sarah died, Lily's parents moved two houses down from Miley's.

On the same day, Mikayla moved in to the house between them.

Oliver kept visiting Lily and Jake kept visiting Mikayla.

And two weeks later….

"_Hi, I'm Mikayla." Mikayla told Miley and Lily at the table._

"_I'm Lily."_

"_Miley. You guys moved next door to me."_

"_So, I guess we're supposed to dissect this thing." Mikayla said looking at the frog like it was dog poop._

"_Yeah…I can't do it." said Miley._

"_Me neither." said Lily, backing away._

"_Please can one of you do it? I'm a vegetarian. This goes against everything I believe in." said Mikayla._

"_Okay, fine. I survived my brother's room, I guess I can survive this." Miley cut the frog. And Mikayla barfed. _

And that's how their friendship started. With a dead frog.

Miley climbed through her window. Rick was out with his girlfriend. Everyone at school thought he was so perfect. Yeah, right.

But, Miley tried staying upbeat. It _was_ after all her sixteenth birthday.

She tripped climbing off the tree and fell face first on to the floor.

Mikayla and Lily tried to keep straight faces.

It didn't work.

"Ha ha. Laugh at the birthday girl."

"Sorry Miley, but that was just too funny." said Mikayla.

So, after a few more minutes of pouting, Miley finally accepted her gift.

"We chipped in." said Lily.

It was a charm bracelet. (A/N pic on my profile)

Even after little time as friends, they already knew everything about each other. Except about what happened to Bobby Lewis. That was something Miley would never tell _anyone_.

"Thanks guys!" Miley exclaimed.

"So, Lily, what's Oliver been up to?" Mikayla still hadn't meet Oliver oddly enough. Kind of like none of them had met Jake.

"Not much. His foster parents are still…hostile. He's going back to social services soon."

"We're so sorry Lils." said Miley. And she meant it.

"Oh, and he accidentally set their house on fire."

"Your kidding." said Mikayla.

"No. And that's the normal thing. The weird part is, he set it on fire trying to heat up soup. In the microwave." Lily finally broke down in giggles.

They talked like that until it was well past midnight.

"I better get going, but Mikay, can I use your restroom?" asked Miley.

"Knock yourself out. My parents won't be back from Vegas until Saturday."

Candi probably wouldn't even be home, if she even showed up at all. It seemed to be she stopped once a week to get her clothes, and then go to her newest boyfriend's house. Rick would probably not be there either. Unless the rumors were true. Then he was about to be dumped. Which meant Miley didn't _want_ to be there.

Miley came back and hugged them goodbye. It was getting harder to let them go every time.

She climbed up on top of the branch and slid her way to her window.

She took the pregnancy test out of her bag. She'd taken it at Mikayla's house.

It was positive.

**New poll on my profile.**


	6. Let's Run

After Miley left, Lily left too. Mikayla decided to take advantage of her parents not being home. By sleeping.

So when Jake knocked on her window, she threw a pillow at him.

He nearly toppled over.

"WHAT THE HECK?! MIKAYLA!"

"Whaa?!" Mikayla looked up startled to see Jake hanging by one arm of the tree.

"Jake?! What are you doing?"

"Oh checking out the scenery. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?! YOU THREW A PILLOW AT ME!"

"I did not throw a pillow at you!"

"Really." He pointed down the ground. Mikayla saw her fuzzy fuchsia pillow between two potted plants.

"Okay, so maybe I did."

"Great. Now that we got that settled, can I suggest, I don't know, YOU HELP ME UP?!"

Mikayla pulled him through her window.

"So what's the big midnight call for? Last time you did that… Jake you are not running away again!"

"Calm down Mikayla. This time I have a plan. Not just some plane ticket to Michigan.

"Remember Henry?"

"Your cousin that lived with you for six years before he turned eighteen two years ago?"

"Yeah, see, he finally got out of the army. And he says he'll be willing to take me in. Only problem is, I have to get there on my own, due to, well you've met my parents.

"Mikayla, come with me."

Mikayla stood there shocked for a moment. She wanted to say yes. Jake and her had made a lot of attempts at running away together. But this…It might actually work. Her parents were gone for another three days. But…

"I can't. Miley and Lily need me."

"What? What so big they need you here for?"

Mikayla hesitated and started to tell him, but then, that was their secrets. Then all of a sudden she heard a crash.

**What's that crash Mikayla heard? Reviews make me happy.**


	7. Come With Us

Miley stared at the test for a full minute

Miley stared at the test for a full minute. She was pregnant with her stepbrother's baby. She almost started bawling. Instead she just decided to get something to eat.

So, she'd just finished eating a turkey sandwich when the door slammed. Rick was home.

And by the look of things, he'd just been dumped.

Miley knew what was going to happen. She ran up the stairs and he pulled at her leg. She kicked him down. He pulled her on to the couch. She resisted and hit him.

He grabbed her as she ran around the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him. Then she stared in shock. She grabbed the phone on the counter.

"Nine one one. I need an ambulance. Hurry he's bleeding!" She didn't say who she was. She just stared at Rick. She ran up to her room and stuffed her bag with clothes and her birthday bracelet. Then she climbed up the tree and slammed herself in to Mikayla's room. For some reason the window was open. She was crying.

"Miley?! What happened?" Though Mikayla had a pretty good idea it had something to do with Rick.

"I-I sta-bb-bbed him..." she stuttered.

"What?!"

"Mikayla I'm pregnant. That bastard got me pregnant." Mikayla looked at Miley.

"Wait, but doesn't this mean…"

Out of nowhere their was a ring at the doorbell. It was Lily. She walked in. She was bruised and red. It was obvious why she was there.

Miley explained to her why she was there.

"But, wait, Miley doesn't this mean you have proof he's been…abusing you?" asked Lily.

"YOU DON'T GET IT LILY! I CAN NEVER TELL ANYONE!"

"Why not?" To Lily it was simple. She had proof, she could be saved.

"BECAUSE HE KILLED BOBBY LEWIS OKAY! IT WAS JACKSON AGAINST THEM! HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE!" Miley covered her mouth realizing what happened.

Mikayla finally understood why Miley never spoke out. She must've been terrified every day, maybe more than the rest of them.

That's when it hit her.

"How much room does your cousin have Jake?" Jake seemed to get the idea.

"Plenty. You don't think…"

"Yeah. Come with us guys."

"To where?" Miley asked through her tears. She noticed Jake for the first time.

"Florida." said Jake.

It was like fate.

Miley agreed to go. Not like she had much of a choice.

Lily insisted they asked Oliver to go with them.

He nearly jumped at the chance. He wasn't exactly ecstatic about being bumped to another foster home again halfway cross country.

That just left one place to visit.

They stopped by to see Jackson.

**Review!!**


	8. Passports and Memories

**Sorry for not updating in like over ten days. I keep getting dragged around everywhere, plus I got a mild case of writer's block.Please check out my poll if you haven't already! So, this is the longest chapter I've written yet, I figured you guys deserved it.**

Jackson was surprised at first, to say the least

Jackson was surprised at first, to say the least.

Miley saw him first.

"Miles, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm serving life. What do you think?! I told you over the phone about Rick!"

"Yeah, by the way, thanks for coding that, I'm pretty sure they listen in on phone calls. I just didn't think you'd come here."

"Jackson, I'm going to Florida."

"So I heard. So Mikayla and Lily are here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still can't believe what you did the first time you met them. Then when you met Oliver. Now that was scary." Miley shivered.

"I did not do any such thing."

"You told them you were in jail for being part of a Russian Mafia that involved killing three people monthly who hurt one close to you. And you threatened to cut of Oliver's…"

Jackson cut her off.

"Yeah, that was fun." He grinned.

"So, I'm going to the bathroom. Hey Lily!"

The blonde had just come in. She blushed at seeing Jackson. She hoped Miley wouldn't notice. Miley left and Lily sat down. Jackson grabbed hold of her hand.

"So, I take you haven't told her yet?"

"How am I supposed to tell my best friend that I'm dating her wrongfully jailed brother and see him every week under the pretense of teaching skateboarding tricks to the elderly?"

"That's pretty thorough. I think it would do."

Lily hit his shoulder with a, 'Not funny' and made sure Miley wasn't back yet. Then she kissed him quickly and let go of his hand as Miley got back.

"What was that about?" asked Miley after Lily left.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

They got on the first bus out of town by piling up their money. Miley had gone back long enough to grab her passport, which was hard enough with the police roaming around. She remembered what happened.

_Miley slipped in to her room and grabbed her passport. She heard someone coming up the stairs and slipped under her bed. She saw two pairs of feet. Policemen._

"_So, Jerry, you have any clue what happened?"_

"_Not a clue Donna. At least that was until we found this."_

_She heard him take something out of his bag._

"_A pregnancy test?!" Oh no. SHE'D LEFT THE TEST!_

"_Yep. We checked the family's records. His mom's a widow. Her husband died six months ago, they were in the middle of a divorce. She was left with two kids of his, a son and daughter. The boy was arrested two months later on the grounds of murder._

"_We found the pregnancy test in here. There was a sign of a struggle downstairs; paramedics said it was a girl who called them."_

_Miley tried not to groan as the man sat down on the bed. Guy wasn't exactly light. He must've been seriously scarfing on some donuts. _

"_So you think…"_

"_She might've been abused? Yes. Turns out that they didn't exactly get along. We called his ex-girlfriend, he abused her too."_

_So they knew. That's what Miley thought. Thankfully, the guy got of the bed with a sigh._

"_Poor girl." said Donna._

"_But, it's only a theory."_

"_One with a lot of evidence."_

_They left. Miley sighed and slipped out through the window. Then she thought of something else Jackson probably wouldn't approve of. But, then she wasn't in any danger anymore._

_California State Police Department:_

_You are right. Rick did abuse me as did Candi. But, as for my brother, he didn't kill Bobby Lewis, it was Rick. I'm pregnant now with Rick's kid. _

_Miley Stewart_

_Miley looked behind her as she met up with the group. She'd slipped the letter under the door. She either did one of the stupidest or smartest things she ever did. Either way, it was the bravest next to stabbing Rick._

Miley thought back to it. Being away from there was surreal. And it made her happier than she'd been in a long time.

Lily was thinking about what she went through to get her passport. It hadn't been easy dodging her parents.

_Lily heard the glass bottle slam against the wall. She cringed. Her parents were home. She climbed up the vines in her backyard. It was the same way she usually got into Mikayla's house. She just needed her passport. That was all._

_Her mom was screaming._

"_I DON'T CARE JOHN! I'M NOT TAKING THAT GIRL!" Lily tried sticking to her mission. She remembered her mom's closet. It was hard to believe her mom was so great back when she was a little girl. Then both her parent's got laid off._

_Miley shifted through her stuff and saw the dress. It was the only thing she liked of her mother's. It was made of red silk and was sheerly elegant, yet simple. (A/N Pic on my profile.) It was her mother's wedding dress, since her parent's eloped._

_So she stuffed it in her backpack. _

_She climbed back out as quickly as she'd come in._

**REVIEW! And if there is anything else you want to see in my story, tell me. When I'm done with this one I'm doing a Jo Bro fanfic with Hannah Montana, so I want some feedback.**


	9. Houston,We Have a Problem

**Sorry people. School started Monday for Freshmen, and I got a bit of writer's block. Plus I just found out THERE WAS HOMEWORK OVER THE SUMMER! Plus, hurricane Gustav might be coming. Hopefully it won't hit us.**

Mikayla was bored.

After the feeling of euphoria of running away wore off, she was bored.

There wasn't much to do in the train. No scenery either. Just a lot of dark.

It didn't help her mood that everyone fell asleep.

Lily was laying her head against the wall, her blonde hair looking like a cat ran through it. Lily always had a massive case of bed head.

Miley was curled up next to Jake. It had just kind of happened. Jake had fallen asleep, then Miley had. She just happened to find him more comfortable than the wall in her sleep.

And Jake, as a reaction, had put his arm around her and smiled. Mikayla grinned. How could she have never seen her two friends were perfect for each other? Jake was looking to be a hero, and Miley seriously needed one.

She didn't know what to think of Oliver though. He was like Lily described, but he'd been serious when Lily had offered to get him out of the system.

He woke up. Oliver seemed a little dazed. Then he looked at Mikayla.

"So… We're the only ones awake?" he asked.

"Yep."

That was the start of a long series of questions and answers.

It had started awkwardly, but before she knew it, she was telling Oliver everything.

Her hopes, her dreams, her fears. Even about Michael. Then she asked about his parents.

"They shot each other." he answered simply.

"Oh…"

Silence.

"So, you like movies?" he asked.

It was lame, but she took it.

Mikayla stood up to go the restroom. Then, the train hit a bump. Which she didn't know it was possible. But, it happened.

So in order for her not to fall, Oliver made a move to stand and she fell on him.

It was deadly silent. Oh God.

She kissed him. Or, well he kissed her. Well, they kissed each other.

Wow. Mikayla had been kissed before, but never like that. Or a guy she'd just met.

It definitely wasn't that she was like Sarah, from what she'd heard, so it definetly wasn't that she felt insecure. So, why did she feel…?

"OH MY GOD!"

**Oh, Oh. Wonder who saw them? Any guesses? We'll see some Jiley next chapter. Oh and pretty soon I'm starting on my Niley fic, so keep an eye out for that. check my profile, I've updated it.And if you haven't already, do my poll.And check out my new one.**


	10. Ice Water and Cold Places

**So, here's my chapter. I put a trailer for my Niley fic, so it's up to you guys if yopu want me to write it. Vote on my profile and review me with any ideas you want.NOW HERE'S THE JILEY I PROMISED YOU!**

"OH MY GOD!"

Mikayla and Oliver separated.

The girl looked furious.

"I FALL ASLEEP, AND WAKE UP TO THIS?!"

"Lily…"started Mikayla.

"DON'T LILY ME! YOU GUYS MET LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO!"

"Six." squeaked out Oliver.

"WHATEVER! DON'T MAKE OUT!"

_How are Miley and Jake sleeping through all this? _Mikayla thought.

After some more yelling, Lily finally calmed down.

"Oliver, restroom. Now."

"I don't have to…"

"I SAID NOW OLIVER!" Oliver left before she could explode again.

"Mikayla, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against either of you, it's just…"

"Sarah." Mikayla finished.

"Yeah. She was my best friend a lot longer than you guys."

"I get it. And I guess kissing him so soon didn't help."

"No, not really."

They laughed at that. And that's how Oliver found them. And he and Lily talked. This was something way more personal than what happened with Mikayla.

Jake and Miley slept through it all.

Miley woke up to sunlight. Someone had left the curtains open.

_How did Mikayla end up over there? _She thought. She had moved between Oliver and Lily had slept. They were softly snoring.

Then she became aware of the warmth around her waist.

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

Her head was on Jake's, Mikayla's Jake, side. Her arm was wrapped around her waist, and she felt weirdly comfortable. Miley jumped out of her seat. He had moved her hand and it pretty much shocked her, even if it hadn't gone anywhere that mattered.

And he in turn woke up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He obviously didn't know what his hand had been doing.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

Mikayla had filled him in on Miley's history while she was visiting her brother.

"Look… Um… I'm not like him." he said a little uncomfortable.

Woah, Miley hadn't thought of that. It made sense though. After Rick… Would she really trust another guy again?

Well, everyone has a meltdown once in their lives, you know, when inner and outer demons catch up to you. Well, Miley had already had hers. So, she stayed calm. To a point.

And they talked. And well… Miley found them leaning towards each other… And she spilled water on his pants. The ice water went through Jake's pants and he jumped up.

"I-I think I-I better change." He left wit some jeans.

Miley groaned in frustration. She'd panicked and had spilled ICE WATER ON A GUY'S PANTS! She'd just figured Jake was Mikayla's someday husband. AND SHE'D ALMOST KISSED HIM!

What are you supposed to do when you fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend?

**Poor Miley. No one said love was easy.If she only knew about Mikayla and Oliver. Any ideas for future chapters?Review!**


	11. A Lot of New Developments

**Hi people. Sorry for the lack of updates. My computer is running on a generator thanks to stupid Ike. For a complete explenation check out my fic Nick's Juliet.(my Niley fic)**

Miley drank her coffee like everyone else in the diner.

The only difference was everyone in the diner wasn't guilty about making a move on their best friend's boyfriend.

And a lot was going through everyone else's minds.

Jake was looking at Miley trying to figure out why she'd being alone with him.

Oliver was thinking about telling everyone else he was completely crushing on Mikayla.

Mikayla was thinking the same thing about Oliver.

And Lily was just thinking about how Miley would react to her dating Jackson.

It was Mikayla who broke the silence by pointing showing them a flyer.

**Talent Search Auditions 3PM Friday Night**

**Come As You Are**

"This would be so much fun. Plus our bus doesn't leave until Sunday. Especially you Leslie." Everyone looked around to see who she was talking to.

Then they noticed the shade of bright red Jake was turning. And they broke in to hysterics.

Oliver was the first to comment. "Oh man! Leslie! I always wanted a sister named that!" Jake hit him with his elbow.

"Well so should you _Mary_." It was Mikayla's turn to turn red. Thankfully she was stopped from answering by Miley quieting them down.

"…And in more recent news, Miley Stewart, age 16, has been reported as the only witness to the murder of not only Bobby Lewis, but six other unsolved murders in the Malibu area. All involve her stepbrother Rick Freidman, age 17, and his mother Candice Jones, age 37. Freidman has also been charged with three different cases of sexual abuse, including now, Miss Stewart. Miley's older brother Jackson Stewart, age 18, has been released on the account of a written confession of young Miss Stewart's. She has been reported a runaway with fellow fugitives Oliver Oaken, age 16, Leslie Ryan, age 16, Mary Sanchez, age 15, and Lily Truscott, age 15. Miley Stewart faces trial on the account of stabbing Freidman in self defense. It is believe Miley Stewart is pregnant. If you have any information concerning Miley Stewart please call our studios at 555…"

Miley tuned them out at that point and noticed a waitress frantically dialing her phone looking at them.

"We have to go now." Miley said.

"Why?" asked an oblivious Oliver.

She turned all their attention to the waitress and Jake frantically dove into his pocket and dropped a twenty on the table. Oliver grabbed all the free bread rolls from the table and stuffed one into his mouth and the rest in his pockets and hands.

That's when they started really running. A big waiter blocked our way and Mikayla reacted like Mikayla.

She kicked him in between the knees. We didn't stop until we reached the lobby of the hotel we were staying at. Where Lily proceeded to convince us to try out for the talent search. Which she won. We all agreed to fake names (A/N I got lazy and decided not to type them out. We know what they are.)

And they got another surprise.

"So, I guess that makes me your agent?" asked Jackson.

"JACKSON?!" Miley threw herself at her brother and nearly knocked over him over.

"Missed you too sis." He said in response to the hug.

Then he did something that surprised everyone.

He kissed Lily.

They all turned to Miley to see her reaction.

She was shocked with her mouth wide open.

Then she broke in to a grin.

"My best friend and my brother! This is awesome!" Miley exclaimed.

Lily visibly relaxed. She'd been worried for nothing.

They all decided to celebrate Jackson joining their little group.

What they didn't know was that a murderer by the name of Rick Freidman had broken out of a maximum security prison.

And he was out for Miley.

**So, people the end is a couple of chapters away. Maybe another eight or ten, I still have a lot of things to finish. Next chapter is disguise shopping. Originally this story was going to have a sequel, but every good writer knows when to leave a story alone. I got the talent search thing from a review by ****XxScandalousxX a couple of chapters back. I wasn't originally going to bring Rick back, but then I got the idea for a new Jiley story I really want to try out, so I figured I'd fix everything here. The new fic is going to be a Jiley, Loliver, and Mikayla x Jackson(whatever that is, Mackson?)So put me on author alert if you want to know when the trailer comes out. And if you haven't already, check out my other fic, which will have a sequel.**


	12. Cornered

**This is officially my longest chapter ever.**

They went shopping for disguises at a thrift shop they found near the hotel. All the girls except Mikayla got wigs. Mikayla got blue hair extensions to match her dress. She figured she'd hold on a little to Mary. Oliver and Jake opted for just plain jeans and button down shirts. (A/N The rest of the disguises are on my profile)

And Miley found herself alone with Jake in the dressing rooms.

Well, actually, he shoved himself in her room and blocked the doorway right after she got in.

"Okay, Miley, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I thought we had a moment over there on the train, so why have you been avoiding me?!"

Miley decided to go with the truth.

"You're Mikayla's guy. And Mikayla's my best friend. I can't like a guy who belongs to someone else, especially a friend."

Jake was surprised at first, then he broke in to a smile.

"Is that all? That's the only reason you've been avoiding me?" he laughed.

"Isn't that reason enough?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around Miley and kissed her.

When they came up for air he held her face in between his hands and made her look at him.

"Miles, trust me when I tell you, me and Kayla have never and will never be together. Plus, she's totally in love with Oliver. So, can we please give us a shot?"

Once Miley got over the surprise of his statement, she composed herself.

"You want to go out with a pregnant fifteen year old?" she asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't have any other way."

And for the second time that day, Miley felt like she was in heaven as he kissed her.

At the same time, while Jackson and Lily were in their own dressing room making out (the guy was in prison for Pete's sake. He doesn't get a lot of action over there.) Oliver cornered Mikayla at a dress rack. Man, these guys were persistent today.

"Mikayla, I want to know everything about you. I haven't felt this way since Sarah. So, can we forget everything that makes us think this couldn't work and please just try and make this work?" asked Oliver.

"You talk too much." Mikayla smiled at Oliver and kissed him.

Just in time for Miley and Jake to come out of the dressing room grinning from ear to ear. They all froze. And Mikayla was the first to grin.

"About time you guys figured it out. I seriously though I was going to have to lock you two in a room together."

"Look who's talking Kayla. You and Oliver have been making eyes at each other since three states over." said Jake.

Lily and Jackson came out next.

"What did we miss?" They asked at the same time, noticing the weird assembly of people.

They all just kept smiling.

(A/N I was going to cut off there, but in an effort to make longer chapters, I decided to keep it going with their first dates. I better get some good reviews for this.)

Miley and Jake walked along the small town and just kept talking and talking. Then the conversation turned to more serious things.

"I had an older sister. She was the greatest person on the planet. She was engaged and she planned on taking me and Henry with her. I was only twelve back then, but my parents were just as bad as ever.

"One day, she went to pick me up at my baseball practice. I played little league back then. I waited for hours and pretty soon I got worried. My couch stayed with me the entire time. Finally, he drove me home.

"When I got there, their was a message on the answering machine. My parents were too stoned to even care.

"It was about Lucy. She'd been in a collision on the freeway with a drunk driver. She never had a chance.

"I was the only one to go to her funeral. Her fiancée took care of it all. He would've taken me too, but the city wouldn't let him.

"Brandon still visits sometimes. He's married now with three kids. But, sometimes when I sit outside the park… It's like if I wait long enough, she'll show up, just like every other day."

His voice was a whisper now. Miley hugged him. Like Mikayla said, Jake was a hero, but yet he seemed just as broken as she was.

So, they talked under the stars. She told him about the first time Rick raped her.

"I felt so dirty. I showered for like six hours. Like I could just wash him away…"

"The next time… He was so drunk. I smelled the beer on his breath, and in a way it was worse than the first time. Because I knew I couldn't get away. I cried for hours on the roof. I just kept repeating to myself that I just had to stick it out until Jackson got out."

Jake hugged her then. He wanted to be her hero so bad.

He had no idea how much he already was.

Lily and Jackson's date was a little different. They were on a Ferris wheel.

"I can't believe I worried so much about Miley. The girl practically shoved an engagement ring at me."

"Yes she did. You know, in there, you were the only thing from keeping me from becoming one of them."

"Got any tattoos while you were in there?" joked Lily.

"Actually…" He lifted his shirt and showed her it.

Lily was written out in fancy calligraphy and a Lily weaved around it.

"A guy named Butch who I shared a cell with did it. He was a drug dealer."

Lily answered by kissing him.

It was the start of a beautiful thing.

Mikayla and Oliver were eating ice cream. They'd already gotten over all the awkward conversations the day on the train.

"Michael was completely crazy. He had a thing for blondes and he was a big teddy bear. He was older than me by six minutes, but most of the time he acted like he was six years older than me. He always acted like a big brother instead of a twin. Honestly, I think that if he was around, he would've totally gone for Miley. Weird, I know, but still. How about you?"

"Lily was my only real family. My parents were dead; I didn't have any siblings, so she and Sarah were all I had. And I loved it. I felt like I belonged. Now, our family's just gotten better." He smiled up at her.

They kept talking during the whole night. They all headed back to the hotel, happier than ever.

Then Miley woke up in the middle of the night and heard a knock on the door.

The last thing she saw was a guy who'd been in her nightmares.

Rick.

**Come on people.Feel sorry for a poor hurricane victim and review.I still have to run my computer on a generator.Pretty please(pouts)?**


	13. Rick is Back

Good news people

**I SEE THE LIGHT!**

**No I'm not dying. We finally got our electricity back. There was a rumor going around that we wouldn't get it back until November. I'll admit it, I cried. **

Miley woke up groggily. She fought to keep her eyelids open.

She didn't know where she was, but she did remember Rick. This didn't help her mood considering she was chained to a pipe.

It looked like an abandoned factory. She smelled fumes that made her wrinkle her nose.

Rick came out of nowhere.

"So, when did you plan on telling me I was going to be a dad?" his grin was filled with malice.

"When pigs flew. Wait, Rick do you fly?"

She didn't do well under pressure.

That was all Miley remembered before he knocked her out again.

Everyone was frantic back at the hotel.

Lily heard Miley scream, but she'd been half asleep and figured she was dreaming.

So, now everyone was trying to figure out what happened.

It was Jackson who figured it out.

Well, all of them got it, because it was on the television screen in the lobby.

"…Murderer Rick Freidman has been reported as escaped from his maximum security prison in Malibu, California. Sources say he might have found the location of young Miss Miley Stewart. If you have any information on either of these fugitives, call our studious at 555…"

"Oh god." said Mikayla.

"God might be the only thing to help Miley." said Jackson.

They all had to agree with that dark thought.

"We have to find her." said Lily.

"How?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know exactly. I guess we can start where Rick took her?"

"Best chance we got right now." seconded Mikayla.

They searched for about three hours.

"There's nothing!" Jake hit the wall.

Then he noticed something on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" he picked up the card.

"Looks like a business card. Harington Cannery. Didn't we pass that on our way into town?" Mikayla asked Oliver.

"Yeah. It just closed down a couple of weeks ago according to the guys at the diner. Apparently it was a big business for this town. A lot of people got laid off."

"I guess we know where we're going." said Jackson.

Miley opened her eyes.

Then she screamed.

**I finally got to use a cliffy. I've seriously become obsessed with tagged. Only issue is, I know only one person on fan fiction. And she doesn't write any stories. Oh well. I'm thinking about creating a file with all my trailers in it. To see if you guys think I should make them. Review!**


	14. Sinister Plots

**Man, I've been seriously busy with school. AND I'VE JUST ADOPTED A STORY! I'm seriously happy since nothing ever goes my way. I also got a file with all my trailers in it of stories I might do in the future if you guys want to check it out.**

Miley screamed.

"GOD MILEY SHUT YOUR FACE!" He slapped her. He was holding a knife over her head.

He started to bring it down.

Miley shut her eyes and prayed to God for her baby.

She felt a whoosh as he sliced a piece of cloth next to her. Then he proceeded to gag her.

Miley stared in shock. It wasn't exactly helping her situation, but at least she wasn't dead.

"See Miley," Rick proceeded to explain to her as he gagged her.

"I _was_ going to kill you. I mean, it is your fault I'm a wanted man. But, then where would that leave me? I'd still get caught, and I'd just be leaving a trail for them to follow.

"So, I decided _you _are going to be my cover."

Miley stared at him in horror.

"That baby might be the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, who isn't going to help a guy and his pregnant girlfriend? No one would think I was with you, and pretty soon, no one is going to be looking for a teen with a kid. They'll figure you gave it up for adoption."

He leered at her.

"We'll blend right in Miles. Then eventually we'll get married, because the police certainly won't be looking for a married couple, and we, I mean I, can enjoy what got us in this mess in the first place."

Miley felt the hair on her neck stand. She couldn't handle that again…

"Get some rest honey; we're leaving in an hour."

With that he knocked her out again.

Mikayla felt like screaming.

Miley could be gone by the time the bus reached the cannery.

But Oliver assured her it was the fastest way there.

Jake was in worse shape than she was.

_Hold on Miley, we're coming._

She just hoped they got there before it was too late.

**Short I know. But I like building suspense. I'm updating my other story tomorrow. Right now it's almost midnight and I'm** **tired.**

**Review.**


	15. All Good Things Come to an End NOT YET!

**A gift to my readers. It's my birthday today! YIPPE! I TURNED FIFTEEN! It's the only reason I haven't updated, I decided to update all my stories and start a three shot about Moe/Niley with 2 alternate endings! SO, give me a birthday present, and review! **

Miley tried screaming and hoping someone would hear when Rick got ready to leave.

He hit her across the face, and she shut up. No one was around.

All of a sudden Rick crumbled to the ground.

Miley turned to see her savior.

"LILY?!" Miley looked at her best friend in surprise, holding a pipe over Rick's head.

"Miles, the police is coming, we have to get out of here!" Lily hurried her with energy.

Miley didn't need to be told twice. Then she fell to the floor.

"Not so fast Miley." Rick had grabbed her ankles.

Mikayla kicked Rick in the place where it hurt.

"That's to stop anymore of your reproduction!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Rick made a move to stab Mikayla, but Jake was too fast for him. He punched Rick in the face and grabbed the knife away from him.

Rick walked right in to it.

It seemed like an eternity before he fell.

Jake looked at his limp body in utter shock.

Miley grabbed his arm and they ran.

The police showed up moments later.

Miley was done singing at the talent audition, as was everyone else.

"Okay, guys the finalists are posted outside the room. All of you who made the cut will get free bus fare to Florida!"

Oliver looked at the list.

"WE MADE IT!"

Those were the words Oliver had spoken when they'd seen their names on the list and when they touched the Florida ground.

"Yeah, it seems like we finally did." whispered Jake before he pulled Miley in to a kiss.

"Yeah, we did." She grinned back at him.

**Miley & Jake**

"COME ON MILEY YOU CAN DO IT!" Jake told Miley.

"PUSH!"

"I CAN'T!" Miley screamed through the sweat.

"YES YOU CAN! YOU MADE IT THROUGH RICK'S HEARING, I MADE THROUGH THE ATTEMPT AT MURDER CHARGES, RICK SURVIVING, WE MADE IT TO FLORIDA, AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE A SECRET POPSTAR! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Miley pushed.

Hours later….

"I told you." Jake whispered as to not wake the baby.

"Yeah, you did."

"Do you mind if I name her after your sister?" she finally asked.

"I think she'd like that." He smiled a wistful smile.

"Will you marry me?" Jake asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she effulged him in a hug.

"Do you Miss Miley Stewart take Leslie Ryan as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until deaths do you apart?"

"I do." She smiled at Jake.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jake kissed his bride.

**Oliver & Mikayla**

"Now to introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Oliver Oaken!"

"I'm way better than Freddy Cougar aren't I Mary?" he whispered to Mikayla.

"In some ways." She kicked him despite the white gown.

"Now we present to you the song stylings of the newlyweds Mikayla and Mike Standley III!"

They got up on stage. All the running was worth it.

**Lily & Jackson**

They'd been married the longer. Of course they'd also dated before all the other couples.

"I love you Jackson Stewart!" she giggled.

"Don't let my wife hear that Miss Lola Luffangle." He said.

"For a manager, you sure are cranky."

"I got five divas to shop for. I'm tired."

"Five?" she wrinkled her nose.

"My niece and my wife. They have some serious shopping issues."

She hit him playfully.

**It ain't over until the birthday girl sings.**


	16. Epilogue

**Here it is people. The last chapter.**

"…And that's how it happened. Mom and dad named me after my dad's sister Lucy. Dad said I look exactly like her. They had Hannah a year later. And Mindy a year after that. And six years later my only little brother Jake Brandon."

"Hey, if mom never met aunt Miley we wouldn't be here Bane. And neither would Kyle." said Lola.

"And if my mom hadn't met your mom, she would've never met my dad." said Marie.

"So, did anything else happen?" asked Bane.

"Not much. Mom testified against Rick. And the rest is ancient history."

At that point Michael walked in. Mikayla had shown them pictures of her twin brother, and they looked identical.

"What's up my twin?" He high fived Marie.

"Not much. Lucy just told us the story of how our parents met." said Marie.

Hannah came in after him and kissed Michael.

"So, you guys tell our parents you're dating yet?" Lucy asked her sister.

"No. They'd freak. Marie and Michael's little brother caught us, but being the twelve year old he is, we bribed him with candy."

Mindy walked in.

"Hey, you oldsters, our parents want a picture."

They all walked out and saw Miley and Jake kissing. Oliver and Mikayla holding each others hands…and Lily and Jackson grilling burgers, arguing about who had to wash the dishes, teasing each other.

When Lucy walked out there, she didn't see a bunch of grown ups, she saw the teenagers they were. Not even older than her.

It had been sixteen years, and yet here they were. Friends forever. Just like they'd all promised when they ran off together.

So while they all sat in front of the camera the six original fugitives thought the same thing.

This is why we run.

**Okay so I know it's a lot of kids, so I'll line them up.**

Miley and Jake's kids: (ages)

Lucy (16)

Hannah (15)

Mindy (14)

Jake Brandon (8)

Jackson and Lily's kids:

Twins: Lola and Bane (15)

Kyle (14)

Mikayla and Oliver's kids:

Twins: Marie and Michael (15)

Oddie (12)

**Their pics are on my profile. And okay, I caved. I want to write a sequel if you guys want one. There are a lot of unresolved issues. I figure if I write it, I'll make it a little before the barbeque. Like how Michael and Hannah got together. And Lucy might want to find out about her real roots. Also, Rick won't be in jail forever. Keep that in mind. **

**So, tell me in your reviews what you guys think about a sequel. I won't officially declare this story complete until you tell me if you want a sequel so I can tell you guys afterwards in an author's note(which sucks because I try avoiding those). And props to ****_iamkagomeiloveinuyasha_** **for getting it on the _first_ chapter!**


	17. About the Sequel

**Okay, I decided and I will do a sequel…. Just not any time soon. I want to finish my Niley story and work on some Niley/Moe love triangles, since my story Sticky Bun has more alerts after two chapters than this whole story! But don't stress readers, I will promise to write a sequel to this story (I'm too attached, this was my first story after all) but in the mean time send me any ideas you might want me to use, and I'll credit you.**

**See you soon.**

**Night Owl**


End file.
